Se trouver, te trouver
by Mouchou
Summary: Luna trouve le métier idéal pour Harry : fabricant de baguettes magiques. Suivant les conseils d'Ollivander, il part pour un voyage initiatique afin de découvrir les profondeurs du métier. Sur le chemin, il fera des rencontres inattendues, trouvera l'amour et se découvrira lui-même. HP/DM, se passe après la Bataille Finale.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser les créations de J.K Rowling pour assouvir mes fantasmes d'écrivain. Et je ne gagne rien en le faisant.

**Notes :** Cette histoire sera un HP/DM, bien qu'il y aura d'abord un HP/OC (vous devinerez certainement à la fin de ce chapitre qui !). Je ne sais pas encore de combien de chapitres cette histoire sera constituée. Pas d'avertissements à part le couple, ce sera une petite histoire sans prise de tête (bien qu'il y aura quelques parts d'ombre) : de l'aventure et de la romance !

**Se trouver, te trouver**

Assis sur un banc dans le parc ravagé de Poudlard, Harry Potter réfléchissait à l'avenir. Au sien, avant tout, mais aussi à celui du monde qui l'entourait. Cet été, on reconstruirait Poudlard. On avait déjà commencé. On effaçait ce spectacle terrible, sol brûlé, arbres morts, bancs cassés, façades brisées, et on passait à autre chose. Harry, en tout cas, essayait. Il avait la vie devant lui. Il avait pleuré les morts, il était désormais temps d'avancer et de bâtir quelque chose – et il serait heureux de commencer avec Poudlard. Il soupira, serein, alors que le vent lui balayait les cheveux. Il se sentait un peu coupable de se sentir aussi bien alors que des gens comme les Weasley étaient encore en deuil, alors que Ted se retrouvait sans parents, alors que tant de personnes avaient perdu quelque chose... mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré, parce que tout était enfin terminé. Depuis un mois, déjà.

« Harry ? » Il redressa la tête et sourit à Luna, et celle-ci s'installa à ses côtés. « J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je sais que Ron t'a déjà proposé mais... Tu ne veux pas plutôt passer les vacances chez moi ? »

Ses grands yeux sondaient Harry et il lui sourit de nouveau. « Je prévoyais de refuser la proposition de Ron, et je me vois contraint de refuser la tienne. » Luna haussa les sourcils et il lui sourit, encore. Il l'appréciait réellement. Elle avait cet air, indéfinissable, qui le rendait heureux. Elle ne l'avait pas perdu avec la guerre. « Poudlard a besoin de moi. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Dis pas n'importe quoi. T'as déjà assez fait. Il est temps pour toi de te reposer et de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Si je t'invite, c'est que je crois pouvoir t'épargner ça. » Harry lui jeta un regard. « Quoi, réfléchir ? » Luna rayonnait. « Oui ! » Elle sautillait presque sur son banc. « Je sais ce que tu peux faire après l'école ! Mais je ne veux pas t'en dire plus ici. Toi qui te repose chez moi contre mes informations. » Elle se releva et lissa sa jupe. « Je dois finir ma valise. Je t'attends demain dans le hall, on pourra se trouver une place dans le train ensemble, comme ça. »

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, mais emportant avec elle toute la curiosité de Harry. Il ne voulait pas devenir auror. Il ne voulait pas devenir joueur de quidditch. Il ne voulait pas devenir professeur. Peut-être que Luna aurait une meilleure proposition. Il voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il avait un peu peur que son idée soit trop loufoque pour être réalisable, mais ça valait le coup de l'écouter. Son originalité avait peut-être concocté le métier qu'il lui fallait. Il ne voulait pas passer à côté de ça. Et puis, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se rendre chez les Weasley. Ils étaient encore en deuil, il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Hermione partait retrouver ses parents en Australie et il ne souhaitait pas gâcher ce moment (et se faire engueuler aussi).

Non, Luna était une très bonne option.

x

« Tu en veux à Ginny ? »

Ils étaient installés dans le train, juste lui et Luna. Le soleil tapait contre la vitre du compartiment et il commençait à somnoler. Il grommela en réponse à la question de Luna. « Bien sûr que non. C'était notre décision à tous les deux. »

« C'est quand même elle qui est tombée amoureuse de Neville » , elle remarqua, sans tact, et Harry lui sourit, coquin, pas du tout déstabilisé. « J'aurais pu tomber amoureux de Neville moi aussi », il répondit en toute sincérité, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Mais je préfère les blonds. »

« Comme moi ? », elle demanda. Elle n'avait pas l'air perturbé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Peut-être était-elle déjà au courant. Peut-être même avant qu'il s'en rende compte. « Comme toi », il acquiesça, « mais en masculin ». Elle lui sourit et il lui fit un clin d'œil, et il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le rythme du train.

Il repensa à leurs retrouvailles. Ginny dans ses bras, un peu crispée, et le regard gêné de Neville, les regards échangés entre les autres élèves, comme s'ils savaient tous quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Je sors avec Neville, lui avait-elle chuchoté à l'oreille. Je suis désolée, Harry, elle avait insisté tandis qu'il gardait le silence et hésitait entre tuer Neville et le remercier. Quand elle le regarda, stressée, il lui sourit simplement. Je suis gay, il lui avait murmuré. Ca avait choqué Ginny, bien fait pour elle. Plus tard, il remercia Neville pour avoir rendu sa révélation et sa rupture plus simples.

Non, il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas.

x

Ca faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient chez elle. Son père était parti voyager : un besoin de voir autre chose, de se requinquer, et de l'éviter, peut-être. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux. L'amitié qu'il partageait avec Luna était totalement différente de celle qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Luna était silencieuse, rêveuse quand elle parlait, ce n'était jamais sans importance. Elle aimait se promener dehors sous le grand ciel bleu, sa main dans celle de Harry, et ils ne parlaient pas. C'était vraiment reposant, et Harry savait que ces vacances lui permettraient d'aborder sa nouvelle année à Poudlard avec sérénité.

« Il s'appelle Rolf », lui avoua-t-elle tandis qu'il venait de la surprendre à sourire devant une lettre. « Ca fait trois ans qu'il a fini l'école, et un qu'on échange des lettres. J'avais envoyé un courrier à son père et c'est lui qui a répondu. » Harry s'installa à côté d'elle sur son lit et essaya de loucher sur la lettre, mais elle la mit hors de sa vision. « Non », dit-elle, catégoriquement. « Tu risquerais d'être choqué. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Je croyais qu'on ne t'avais jamais invitée à une fête ? » Elle rit. « Oui, mais on m'a déjà écrit des lettres. Va-t-en maintenant, ce n'est pas correct de s'asseoir sur le lit d'une jeune vierge. » Harry fit les gros yeux et se leva rapidement. « Là, tu m'as choqué. » Elle rit de plus belle. Il finit par lui sourire. « Pourquoi t'as écrit à son père ? » il osa quand même demander, curieux.

« Oh, il a écrit Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, et j'avais une question à propos des nargoles. »

Harry hocha la tête. « On va se promener ? Tu n'avais pas fini de me parler des propriétés des arbres. » Il sourit, triomphant, quand toute Luna se mit à rayonner, apparemment satisfaite de voir qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle lui racontait – et il s'y intéressait réellement. Quand Luna ne se terrait pas dans le silence, elle lui faisait part de ses connaissances concernant la nature magique. Les arbres, surtout. Harry avalait tout ce qu'elle lui disait, enchanté de découvrir toutes ces choses. Ca changeait, vraiment, et ça faisait du bien.

« Tu sais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? » elle lui demanda tandis qu'elle enfilait un long gilet en laine. Il secoua la tête. « T'es fan des arbres ? » Elle lui jeta un regard consterné. « Franchement Harry, quand je t'ai dit que je t'épargnerais la réflexion en t'invitant chez moi, je pensais que tu aurais quand même un peu plus de jugeote. »

Il prit un air offusqué. « Hé ! On me dit de ne pas réfléchir alors je saute sur l'occasion. »

« C'est Ollivander qui m'a dit tout ça, lorsqu'on était chez les Malfoy. Et après, quand tu nous as libérés. Il est resté pas mal de temps avec moi, le temps de guérir. Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de son métier. » Harry commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir. « Il me disait me voir reprendre le flambeau. Mais je ne me vois pas faire ça, Harry. Je veux visiter le monde avec Rolf. Je me suis alors dit que je pourrais t'initier à tout ça, voir si ça t'intéresse. Et ça t'intéresse, non ? »

Harry soupira, détestant devoir briser l'espoir qui emplissait les yeux de Luna. « Oui , ça m'intéresse mais... Il y a tellement d'autres choses à savoir ! Fabriquer des baguettes ne se résume pas à connaître les arbres, Luna, et... »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu deviendras l'apprenti d'Ollivander et qu'il t'apprendra tout ce qu'il faut ! »

Il est vieux, il n'aura pas le temps. Il n'est pas sur son lit de mort, Harry ! Et il possède de nombreuses notes sur le sujet. Tu penses qu'il voudra de moi ? Bien sûr, il voit en toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Bien sûr qu'il voudra de toi. Tu penses que ça vaut le coup ? Donner leur baguette à de jeunes sorciers ? Les voir émerveillés tandis qu'ils sentent la magie pulser en eux ? Je ne te vois pas faire autre chose, Harry.

Au fil des discussions, elle avait fini par le convaincre.

Elle avait aussitôt envoyé un hibou chez Ollivander, lui demandant un peu de son temps. Il les avait invités à dîner.

x

Contrairement à ce que Harry avait fini par croire, Ollivander n'habitait pas à l'arrière de sa boutique et il n'était pas célibataire. Sa femme était charmante et son fils, Gary, l'était tout autant. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le fils ne reprenait pas la boutique du père, comme ce fut le cas depuis des siècles, mais il réalisa rapidement, grâce aux regards appuyés de Luna, que c'était un cracmol. D'ailleurs, la femme d'Ollivander était une moldue.

Harry passa une bonne soirée. La cuisine de l'épouse d'Ollivander était délicieuse et leurs discussions furent légères. Le fabricant de baguettes magiques ne s'engagea pas sur le sujet délicat de la reprise de son entreprise en face de son fils et invita Harry dans son bureau tandis que le reste de sa famille et Luna discutaient de choses et d'autres. Le bureau du vieil homme était, il fallait le dire, bordélique. Il y avait des parchemins partout dans la pièce, et les trois grands tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient remplis de formules, de croquis et d'hypothèses. L'ambiance fascina néanmoins Harry. Il se voyait travailler dans ce genre d'endroit qui sentait le renfermé. Ollivander s'installa sur son fauteuil et Harry prit place sur une vieille chaise en bois bancale. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « L'ambiance me plaît », avoua-t-il, et l'homme soupira.

« C'est déjà ça. »Il soupira de nouveau et Harry commençait à être agacé. « Ca vous pose problème que je sois ici ? Vous auriez préféré que Luna soit à ma place. » Ollivander secoua la tête. Soupira, encore. « J'aurais préféré que ce soit mon fils, monsieur Potter, mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis juste contrarié par la montagne de choses que vous allez devoir assimiler. Ca ne me pose absolument aucun problème de vous voir reprendre le flambeau, mais il faut reconnaître que vous allez devoir travailler dur, et vite. »

Harry regagna sa bonne humeur. « J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. J'ai déjà acquis quelques notions, et Luna m'a offert des bouquins pour mon anniversaire. Ne me manque plus que votre enseignement. »

Ollivander hocha la tête. « Les livres peuvent constituer une bonne base pour apprendre les propriétés magiques du bois et des éléments qui composent les baguettes magiques. Néanmoins, fabriquer une baguette ne se résume pas à assembler tel bois à tel élément parce que ça sonne bien. Il y a des formules à prendre en compte, et elles sont très compliquées. Il faut ensuite pouvoir déterminer quelle est la taille idéale pour la baguette, et d'autres choses encore. » Il prit une inspiration, comme s'il allait entamer quelque chose de difficile. « Vous ne retournerez pas à Poudlard en septembre. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry. Ollivander leva la main et Harry ferma la bouche. « Oui. Je ne sais même pas si une année entière sera suffisante pour tout assimiler, mais c'est tout ce je peux vous accorder. Vous pourrez passer vos ASPICs par correspondance si ça vous chante, mais ça ne vous servira à rien. Après mon tutorat, vous aurez un métier, une boutique, et l'assurance de gagner votre vie. »

« Pourquoi seulement un an ? » s'étonna Harry, se rendant compte qu'il allait vraiment devoir bosser dur, et ce dès qu'il quitterait la maison d'Ollivander.

« Fabriquer des baguettes et surtout élaborer de nouvelles hypothèses me prend beaucoup de mon temps. Je me plais à croire que votre initiation à l'art de la fabrication des baguettes magiques sera achevée d'ici un an, car je pourrais enfin prendre ma retraire et profiter de ma famille. Bien entendu, je serai toujours là pour vous donner des conseils mais le but est que vous finissiez par pouvoir vous débrouiller seul. » Harry acquiesça, le cœur battant. Une année à étudier, une année pour se faire à l'idée qu'il posséderait sa propre boutique et que des milliers de sorciers compteraient sur lui pour leur fournir une bonne baguette.

« J'ai déjà décidé de ce que vous allez faire. Partir en voyage initiatique avec mes notes, découvrir les endroits où je me procure le bois, les plumes, les ventricules... Fabriquer des baguettes à partir de ce que vous achèterez, à vos risques et périls, et d'après mes notes. M'envoyer régulièrement vos travaux, vos impressions, vos idées. Un an à apprendre sur le terrain et à créer. Je saurais ainsi si vous valez quelque chose. Je n'en doute pas », ajouta-t-il quand le visage de Harry se ferma un peu, « mais il se peut que vous ne possédiez pas le don pour la fabrication de baguettes. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tous les sorciers peuvent faire. Il faut être précis, il faut connaître chaque combinaison, chaque formule. Il faut pourtant savoir innover et tenter de nouvelles choses, mais aussi être réaliste et ne pas essayer de créer des baguettes trop contradictoires, trop puissantes. Chaque détail compte pour fabriquer une baguette qui sera la seule baguette de prédilection pour un seul jeune sorcier. »

Le discours d'Ollivander passionna Harry et il avait envie d'impressionner l'homme. De lui montrer qu'il serait à la hauteur, qu'il valait bien quelque chose. De plus, partir lui permettrait de se changer les idées, de découvrir des choses, d'apprendre à vivre, vraiment. Il était pressé.

« Harry ? On va y aller ! »

Harry sourit à Ollivander et l'homme se leva. « Luna vous attend. Vous pouvez partir cet été encore, ou attendre le mois de septembre. »

Harry se leva aussi. « Je vais partir au mois de septembre. Le temps de me préparer, de dire au revoir. »

Ils se regardèrent et Ollivander lui offrit son premier véritable sourire de la soirée. « J'espère que vous me surprendrez, monsieur Potter. »

x

Hermione et Ron avaient été déstabilises d'apprendre qu'ils ne le verraient pas pendant un an. Ils n'avaient pas trop compris. Son choix de carrière les avait étonnés, mais ils le laissaient faire. Ils lui avaient fait promettre de donner des nouvelles et de s'amuser, autant qu'il le pouvait. Il le méritait, après tout. Eux termineraient leurs études à Poudlard, profitant de cette dernière année à l'école pour réfléchir à leur futur. Ron n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire, et Hermione aimerait travailler en liaison avec les Moldus. Perdre contact avec ses parents et avec son monde lui avait fait prendre conscience que tout ça faisait toujours partie d'elle et qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans.

Andromeda Tonks, quant à elle, lui avait fait promettre de venir voir Ted dès qu'il rentrerait de son voyage. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais il savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour s'occuper de lui.

Les autres lui souhaitèrent bon courage, bien qu'ils furent tous aussi surpris que Ron et Hermione quant au métier qu'il voulait exercer. Il leur montrerait que ça lui allait comme un gant, se promit-il avec un sourire. Luna ne lui dit pas au revoir, car elle avait décidé qu'il ne servait à rien de terminer ses études et qu'elle l'accompagnerait quelques mois, et ce avec Rolf. Ils voulaient après tout découvrir le monde, et pourquoi pas commencer avec Harry ?

Le plus étonnant fut Gary, le fils d'Ollivander. Il décida de l'accompagner, lui aussi. Après tout, pour s'occuper et parce que son métier de journaliste lui permettait, il avait toujours été celui qui allait chercher les éléments nécessaires à la fabrication de baguettes chez les fournisseurs de son père. En effet, il n'avait pas besoin d'être sorcier pour récupérer des ventricules de dragon. Néanmoins, c'était toujours son père qui allait chercher les bois pour la confection de ses baguettes : seul quelqu'un doté de magie pouvait reconnaître les arbres qui donneraient les meilleures baguettes.

Harry accepta qu'il l'accompagne : Gary était un charmant jeune homme de dix ans son aîné, et il était blond.

Ollivander lui donna une valise où étaient rangées toutes ses notes, organisées selon leur pertinence et leur sujet. Certaines n'étaient que des hypothèses que Harry était sûr de vouloir expérimenter, et d'autres relataient clairement la manière classique pour fabriquer des baguettes magiques dignes du nom d'Ollivander. Harry les lut avidement avant son départ et les emporta avec lui, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait retenu que le minimum et qu'il aurait besoin de tous les détails possibles pour créer ses premières baguettes. Ollivander lui conseilla de ne pas se précipiter et d'étudier méticuleusement toutes les notes avant de se lancer.

Et il fut parti, en compagnie de Rolf, Luna et Gary.


	2. Chapitre 1 - La France

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser les créations de J.K Rowling pour assouvir mes fantasmes d'écrivain. Et je ne gagne rien en le faisant.

**Notes :** Cette histoire sera un HP/DM, bien qu'il y aura quelques HP/OC avant (_quelques parce que Harry compte bien s'amuser lors de son voyage initiatique_), car Harry ne rencontrera pas Drago tout de suite !

**Se trouver, te trouver**

Un sac à dos pour quatre, ensorcelé pour qu'il soit sans fond et léger, ils partirent pour la France, en avion. Luna ne l'avait jamais pris, Harry non plus. Il préférait de loin voler sur un balai, mais l'avion lui permit d'observer la terre à une hauteur à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pu aller seul. Voir le monde si petit le fit réfléchir le temps du trajet. La guerre, la recherche des Horcruxes, toutes ces choses lui paraissaient bien lointaines, bien insignifiantes alors qu'il observait l'Angleterre en-dessous des nuages. Et lorsqu'il posa les pieds en France, tout au Sud, tout ça lui parut encore bien plus loin, comme dans une autre vie.

Ils prirent le taxi (« C'est la journée des premières fois ! » s'exclama Luna. « J'ai l'habitude de voyager sur des balais ou à dos de sombrals... » Harry et Rolf rirent, le chauffeur de taxi et Gary les regardant étrangement) pour se rendre chez des amis à Rolf qui tenaient une ferme et qui avaient les moyens de les emmener sur le point de départ d'une randonnée, afin qu'ils commencent leur périple dans la montagne. Leur but : les Pyrénées et le fournisseur d'Ollivander en bois de frêne... et, surtout, le nid des Phénix. Légende ou pas, ils allaient essayer de le trouver. Ils ne doutaient pas que s'il existait, ils vivraient un moment bien plus magique que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu auparavant. Harry espérait sincèrement qu'ils le trouvent. Peut-être Fumseck s'y était rendu.

La propriété de Marie, Manon et Matthieu était gigantesque. C'était une grande ferme dotée d'une écurie. Les chevaux étaient sortis, et il y avait aussi des vaches et des chèvres. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait de près tous ces animaux et il fut enchanté. Marie était ravie de le voir aussi émerveillé (« On dirait un gosse ! ») et elle les fit entrer pour boire un café et déguster la tarte aux pommes de sa compagne, Manon. Avec Matthieu, ils étaient tous les trois ensemble. Harry fut gêné quelques instants avant que leur sympathie n'efface les préjugés. Après tout, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient et, loin du monde, ils pouvaient être ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, Rolf très heureux de revoir ses amis. Gary avait l'air très mal à l'aise et il n'arrêtait pas de signaler qu'ils devraient bientôt partir. Harry lui jeta des regards consternés mais Manon lui souriait, sereine : elle était habituée à ce genre de comportement. Les retrouvailles faites, Matthieu les invita à monter dans sa voiture sept places, et Rolf dit au revoir à Manon et Marie. « Passez nous voir après votre grande randonnée ! »

Ils acceptèrent et furent partis dans les dédales de la montagne. Matthieu écoutait la musique très fort dans sa voiture et Harry se surprit à chanter avec lui et Luna, tandis que Rolf bougeait la tête comme un demeuré et que Gary jouait de la guitare électrique pour de faux. Harry s'amusait et il était ravi que son voyage commence ainsi. Néanmoins, Matthieu coupa rapidement la musique et se gara sur le parking dédié aux randonneurs. Quelques voitures étaient présentes et Rolf se réjouit du fait qu'ils pourraient peut-être rencontrer des gens sur le chemin : il adorait les nouvelles rencontres. Rolf était comme ça, quelqu'un de très ouvert, de très (trop, selon Harry) bavard, très social. Il était l'opposé de Luna qui préférait généralement se taire, mais ils allaient bien ensemble. Non, plus que ça. Harry trouvait qu'il formait un couple complémentaire, magnifique. Il espérait pour Luna que ça fonctionne, mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis : ils avaient tous les deux une personnalité qui permettait que ça marche.

« Voilà les mecs », conclut Matthieu. « Vous avez les cartes ? » Ils hochèrent la tête. « Bon, alors... Faîtes bonne route. Ce fut un plaisir de te voir Rolf, n'hésite pas à nous contacter si tu le trouves ce fameux nid, j'aimerais voir ça de mes propres yeux ! »

Après quelques échanges polis, la voiture redémarra en trombe et en musique, et ils partirent sur les routes sinueuses de la montagne, plongeant peu à peu dans le silence tandis que la voiture s'éloignait de plus en plus. « Oh ! » Le silence ne dura pas longtemps alors que Rolf vit quelque chose qui l'intéressait. « Cette fleur est splendide. C'est rare de la trouver encore fleurie à cette époque, mais c'est vrai qu'il fait encore très chaud. Ah, les fleurs », il soupira à la manière de Lockhart lorsqu'il soupirait à propos de ses fans. « Je les admire, presque autant que les animaux. Elles font toujours tout pour fleurir, malgré les tempêtes et les vents. Elles s'embellissent tout le temps. Et lorsqu'elles finissent par faner car leur temps est arrivé, c'est pour renaître de plus belle. Un peu comme les Phénix que nous allons peut-être croiser », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pour Harry. Harry lui sourit aussi, amusé. Luna attrapa la main de Rolf et sourit à Harry, complice. Elle savait que son ami pensait de Rolf qu'il parlait bien trop, mais ça la faisait rire. Gary gardait le silence. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'air de s'amuser.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de camper ? » se plaignit-il pour la troisième fois. Soupirant, il marchait comme s'il portait un poids de cinquante kilos. « On aurait pu s'y rendre directement avec vos... 'porte-moi loin' ou je ne sais pas quoi. »

« Je croyais que tu aimais voyager », répliqua Harry, un peu désespéré de l'entendre dénigrer leur voyage. Il était mignon, mais il était plutôt emmerdant.

« Quand je voyage pour mes articles, je vais à l'hôtel », il remarqua.

« Il n'y a pas d'hôtels dans la montagne », souligna Luna, rêveuse. Gary leva les yeux au ciel, se rendant compte qu'ils n'iraient pas dans son sens et qu'il serait bien obligé de camper. « Et tu n'as pas encore vu nos tentes », elle ajouta, mystérieuse. « Si, justement », dit-il, morose. « Elles ont l'air minuscule. »

Les trois sorciers rirent à son insu et il leur jeta un regard noir. Harry remarqua qu'il n'aimait apparemment pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il devenait réellement de plus en plus mitigé concernant Gary. Son physique lui plaisait mais sa personnalité de moins en moins. « Quoi ? Encore un de vos tours de sorciers ? » De plus, il ressemblait à sa tante Pétunia lorsqu'il prononçait le mot 'sorcier', comme s'il le crachait. Au dîner qu'ils avaient partagé chez les Ollivander, il ne paraissait pas cultiver des sentiments amers à l'encontre des sorciers, mais plus Harry lui parlait, plus il se rendait compte que l'homme en voulait au monde de ne pas être comme son père. Il le cachait plutôt bien, mais sa ressemblance avec la tante Pétunia le trahissait.

Il était mignon et c'était certainement très agréable d'embrasser un homme de dix ans son aîné selon Harry, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

x

Ils avaient beaucoup marché mais l'atelier du fournisseur d'Ollivander se trouvait encore à trois heures et le nid des Phénix certainement bien plus loin encore. Ils installèrent donc les tentes et Gary retrouva sa bonne humeur, même si c'était un 'tour de sorcier'. Il se posa sur une chaise longue devant l'une des deux tentes et savoura le poulet au citron vert que Luna avait concocté dans la petite cuisine. « Demain on ira chercher le bois, et direction la légende ! » chantonna Rolf. « C'est très bon Luna. »

Elle lui sourit. « Mon père n'a jamais aimé cuisiner. Enfin, tu me remercieras ce soir. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé mais aussi un peu désespéré d'entendre ce genre de choses venant de Luna. Il ne préférait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer sous la tente... Et il avait peur de savoir ce qui allait se passer sous la sienne. Il allait dormir avec Gary et bien que l'homme s'était décontracté en voyant qu'ils ne campaient pas vraiment, c'était toujours un peu tendu. Harry ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards, et quand ses yeux croisaient les siens, Gary lui souriait, l'air satisfait. Harry ne pouvait que lui répondre en souriant aussi, contaminé par la bonne humeur retrouvée du Moldu.

Rolf rentra dans sa tente et Luna finit par le suivre, et Harry se retrouva seul devant le feu (qu'ils avaient dû allumer car la nuit était tombée) avec Gary. L'homme saisit d'ailleurs l'occasion pour l'attaquer. « T'es gay ? » il lui demanda de but en blanc.

Harry ouvrit gros les yeux, mais il ne le cachait pas. « Oui. Ca te dérange ? » il répliqua sur le même ton sec. « J'sais pas », il répondit franchement. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder. »

Harry leva les yeux. « J'arrêterai si ça te gêne, mais je ne vais pas te mentir : tu es plutôt agréable à regarder. » Gary lui sourit, apparemment comblé de pouvoir plaire à un autre homme. « Bon je vais me coucher. »

Le brun se leva et rentra dans la tente. Il entendit Gary éteindre le feu et le rejoindre. « J'en reviens pas de ce que vous pouvez faire. Une si petite tente, plus grande à l'intérieur. » Il avait l'air émerveillé mais on sentait que quelque chose clochait dans ses compliments. Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre, toujours suivi de près par Gary. « Tu viens te coucher aussi ? » lui demanda-t-il, un peu désarçonné de se faire suivre ainsi.

« Alors comme ça je te plaît ? » Sournois. « Juste ton physique. Ton aversion envers les sorciers est rebutante. » Tu peux l'être aussi Harry.

Gary le plaqua contre le mur. « Ma personnalité te revient pas ? »

« Pas trop », souffla Harry alors que l'homme l'écrasait de tout son poids. « Dommage parce que t'es mignon et ça doit pas être mauvais de t'embrasser », il osa lui dire, décidant de continuer sur sa lancée.

Gary ne se fit pas prier : il l'embrassa, plaquant sa bouche contre celle de Harry, violemment. Le Gryffondor rendit le baiser avec plaisir, et ça le laissa pantois.

« J'avais raison », il murmura. « Mais c'était notre premier et dernier baiser. Est-ce que t'es au moins gay ? En fait, je m'en fiche un peu. C'est juste que je ne nous vois pas ensemble. »

L'homme le lâcha et se rendit dans la cuisine. Harry le vit se servir un verre de vin. « Je ne nous vois pas ensemble non plus. Bien trop jeune pour moi. Et je ne pourrais pas me permettre d'être pédé. Mon père ne le supporterait pas. Un fils cracmol, et gay de surcroît ? Ca n'irait pas. Je ne peux déjà pas reprendre l'entreprise familiale, si en plus je ne peux pas lui fournir un héritier qui la reprendra quand tu partiras en retraite... Je dois lui faire un petit-fils, que j'appellerai avec un nom ridicule en 'g'... et c'est tout, c'est mon rôle et je dois le suivre. » Il but son deuxième verre cul-sec.

« Je ne pense pas que ton père soit homophobe... Les sorciers - »

« Arrête avec les sorciers », il cracha, l'interrompant. « Je sais que vous êtes tellement mieux que nous, et je m'en branle. Mon père, même s'il te laisse l'entreprise pour le moment, s'assurera qu'elle reviendra à un Ollivander lorsqu'un Ollivander sera prêt à la reprendre. Et ce sera mon fils. Tant pis pour Alex, ce beau gosse à l'impression. » Il sourit, toujours plus amer, et s'enfila son troisième verre. « Au moins j'aurais embrassé un type un jour, me rendant compte que ça me fait bander, bien plus qu'une paire de seins. Mais bon... Je ne peux pas décevoir plus encore mon père. »

«Tu ne le décevras pas ! Je... Il t'acceptera. Qu'importe si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui reprend le magasin à ma mort ! »

« Tu ne piges rien », souffla l'autre. « Ce magasin est la fierté de la famille. Il aurait dû rester chez nous, mais il t'appartient le temps d'une génération. La suivante est pour nous. Mes parents ont perdu un enfant... Douce Galia... Ils ont mis longtemps à s'en remettre et n'auraient jamais fait un deuxième enfant si ce n'était qu'ils étaient obligés pour l'honneur de la famille. Tu te rends compte de leur déception lorsque je n'ai pas reçu la lettre de Poudlard, alors que tous les soirs mon père me contait les secrets du château ? »

Il posa finalement son verre et alla dans la chambre. « Je pars demain. Je retourne travailler, je retourner flirter avec la jolie secrétaire qui pourra peut-être m'offrir un enfant. Bonne nuit. »

Harry le regarda se coucher et il resta là, abasourdi par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas trop comment c'était arrivé. Mais, au moins, il savait une chose : il était certain d'aimer les baisers des hommes.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Gary et ses affaires avaient disparu.

Tant pis, ou tant mieux.

x

« Bon débarras », murmura Rolf quand Harry leur apprit la nouvelle. « Je ne l'aimais pas trop. »

« Moi non plus », révéla Harry, « mais avec ce qu'il m'a raconté hier... Je le vois autrement. Je m'en veux un peu de ne pas lui avoir dit de rester. Ca lui aurait changé les idées. »

« Ou il aurait développé une obsession malsaine pour toi, comme il était en train de le faire », leur dit Luna. « Il t'a dit hier qu'il te trouvait trop jeune mais je suis certaine que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu de faire autre chose avec toi. Tu peux trouver mieux que lui, Harry. Surtout qu'on va bientôt aller en Roumanie, et en Italie... Tu risques de trouver de quoi t'amuser ! »

Elle rit de l'air outré de Harry. « Il faut te dévergonder un peu sinon tu ne rencontreras pas d'hommes ! »

« C'est pas parce que Rolf t'a dévergondée cette nuit que tu dois te sentir obligée de vouloir me faire vivre la même chose. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit sous la tente, sûrement pour faire les derniers préparatifs avant leur départ. « Elle est bien plus rayonnante que d'habitude », remarqua Harry avec affection.

« Ca fait ça, le sexe », philosopha Rolf et Harry recracha son jus d'orange. Rolf explosa de rire. « Allez vieux, tu vas finir par découvrir tout ça toi aussi. Luna a raison, dévergonde-toi un peu. Tu verras, c'est amusant. Tu ne parlais pas de ce genre de choses avec Ron et Hermione ? Tes meilleurs amis si j'en crois les lettres de Luna. »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est ça oui. Et non, ça ne faisait absolument pas partie de nos discussions. Quand j'ai dit à Hermione que j'étais gay, elle m'a donné un déplié sur l'homosexualité, mais elle était toute rouge et ça s'est arrêté là. Et Ron se contentait de me parler des poitrines des filles de Gryffondor, mais il eut plus de succès avec Seamus et Dean. »

Rolf l'écoutait, compréhensif. « Et à part Gary, il y a déjà eu quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je crois oui. Un autre blond », il avoua. « Malefoy ? » devina Rolf. « Comment tu sais ça ? » Rolf leva les sourcils. « A ton avis ? »

Luna, bien sûr. « Ouais, Malefoy. Il y a toujours eu cette sorte d'attraction entre nous. Elle nous amenait à nous disputer, mais elle était bien là. En sixième année, quand je le suspectais d'être Mangemort, je le suivais partout, si bien que je le connaissais par cœur. Ce qu'il prenait au petit-déjeuner, les expressions de son visage, sa façon de marcher, de s'habiller... Hermione m'a dit que je devenais obsédé, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était le cas. Bien plus que de vouloir le surveiller, je voulais, au plus profond de moi, qu'il ne soit pas dans l'autre camp. Qu'il entende raison... » Il soupira. « Je me demande souvent comment il va. S'il se reconstruit paisiblement à l'abri des regards. Je suis content qu'il ait fui. J'ai longtemps été en colère contre lui, mais j'ai fini par comprendre les choix qu'il a dû faire. Et quand je l'ai revu pendant la guerre... Si différent, si effrayé... Ca m'a bouleversé. J'espère qu'il est redevenu l'homme confiant et arrogant qu'il était avant. »

« T'as l'air sacrément entiché », conclut Rolf. « Je te souhaite de le revoir. »

x

Quatre heures plus tard, au lieu de trois comme le croyait Rolf, ils arrivèrent à l'atelier, caché aux yeux des Moldus. Ils furent tous les trois émerveillés : des petits êtres qui ressemblaient à des écureuils avec des ailes volaient dans tous les sens avec du bois entre les pattes. Ils allaient le déposer sur une grosse pile, et un homme en sueur le triait. La commande d'Ollivander semblait presque prête, il ne manquait plus qu'à travailler le bois. Tous les arbres ici étaient des frênes et Harry était pressé d'en faire des baguettes car, d'après les notes d'Ollivander, elles étaient généralement destinées à des sorciers entêtés et courageux et Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait eu une baguette faite de ce bois s'il n'avait pas eu à détruire Voldemort – sa baguette en houx, bien qu'il l'aimait profondément, l'avait choisi car il était déjà, à onze ans, destiné à une 'quête périlleuse' (toujours selon les notes d'Ollivander).

« Ce sont des escuriax ! » s'exclama Luna avec bonheur.

« Ah, bonjour ! » les salua l'homme en se dirigeant vers eux. Il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et vint leur serrer la main avec force. « Content de vous rencontrer, monsieur Potter ! Enfin quelqu'un pour soulager un peu cette vieille peau d'Ollivander. Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne prenez pas la totalité de la commande mais seulement quelques bois pour vous entraîner ? »

« C'est ça », acquiesça Harry. « Mais j'aimerai trouver moi-même le bois qu'il me faut. Voir si je suis capable de déterminer les arbres idéaux. »

« Oh oh ! Deux de mes escuriax vont venir avec vous, ils vous feront comprendre si vous avez fait le bon choix ou pas. Je suis sorcier mais je suis incapable de trouver les bons arbres. Sans mes bestioles, je serais bien incapable de faire ce métier », dit-il avec fierté en les regardant s'affairer.

« Ils sont adorables », s'émerveilla Luna. « Il faut que je fasse un croquis. Vous me permettez ? » L'homme hocha la tête, et Rolf prit le relais. « Les escuriax sont étonnants. Malgré leurs petites ailes et leurs petits bras, ils sont capables de voler très vite et de porter des charges très lourdes, comme le bois. C'est impressionnant. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant. »

L'homme, « Vous pouvez m'appeler Bernard ! », heureux de l'attention qu'on portait à ses bêtes, conduit Rolf à travers son atelier en lui montrant ce qu'elles faisaient. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry déambula à travers les arbres en compagnie de deux escuriax, essayant de ressentir quelque chose. Ca se passa rapidement. Un arbre, pourtant si ordinaire au milieu des autres, dégageait une puissance phénoménale. « Celui-là ! » s'écria-t-il avec conviction, et les escuriax s'agitèrent autour de lui, apparemment fiers. Il les regarda découper les branches les plus épaisses et il les suivit alors qu'ils les emmenaient à Bernard.

« Tu sais comment ça marche ? »

« Pas trop. » Il fit la moue.

« Je vais travailler le bois de telle manière à ce que tu puisses, grâce au sortilège de métamorphose partielle, le transformer comme tu le souhaites. Il aura donc la forme d'une planche. »

« Je pourrais faire combien de baguettes avec ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son butin.

L'homme lui sourit, moqueur. « Une seule ! »

Au bout d'une heure, le bois était prêt. La planche de frêne faisait 35 centimètres de longueur, la baguette qu'il allait créer avec ferait donc certainement cette taille ou serait plus petite. Satisfait, il remercia vivement l'homme, lorsqu'il entendit Luna crier. « Un Phénix ! » Il la vit courir à la suite de l'oiseau de feu et Harry fit un signe au menuisier avant de partir à sa poursuite, Rolf sur les talons. Devant eux, haut dans le ciel, un Phénix volait librement, s'amusant apparemment de les voir courir après lui. Il les entraîna à le suivre encore une dizaine de minutes et puis il disparut.

« Ils sont à l'Est ! » s'exclama Luna, en sueur, essoufflée, mais heureuse. Harry et Rolf étaient dans le même état. Ils rirent et décidèrent de faire une pause pour se reposer et pour manger, mais ils se firent une promesse : avant le début de la nuit, ils trouveraient le nid des Phénix.

x

Rolf prenait des photos plus loin, et Harry et Luna étaient assis sur une branche d'arbre à nourrir quelques oiseaux qui avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient du pain. « Je m'amuse beaucoup ici avec vous deux », dit-elle soudainement. « Rolf pense, sans jalousie aucune, que si tu n'étais pas gay et que je ne l'avais pas rencontré, nous aurions fini ensemble. »

Elle rayonna lorsque Harry lui répondit que c'était possible. « Tu es tellement différente des autres filles. Hermione et Ginny ont toutes les deux quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas, mais ce n'est pas pareil avec toi. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. »

« Mes cheveux blonds, sûrement », elle le taquina. Harry lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, mais quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent. « Ce voyage te fait du bien, je peux déjà le sentir. Sans Ron ou Hermione, tu peux te découvrir à fond sans te restreindre à ce que tu étais déjà avant. »

« Surtout que Rolf et toi semblez déterminés à me dévergonder. »

« Phénix ! » hurla Rolf. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et, en effet, un autre Phénix (ou était-ce le même?) était venu les narguer. Il chantait. Apparemment, ils étaient à l'aise avec l'idée que des sorciers souhaitaient les trouver, et se jouaient même d'eux plutôt que de se cacher. « On reprend la route ? » proposa Rolf. Ils étaient d'accord et ils se dirigèrent vers l'Est, le cœur plein d'espoir.

Au bout de deux heures de papotage et de photos, ils trouvèrent enfin ce pourquoi ils étaient véritablement venus. Devant eux se trouvait une grande et profonde vallée. Certaines Phénix étaient endormis sur les montagnes, nichés dans des creux qu'ils avaient dû former eux-mêmes dans la roche. D'autres volaient et chantaient. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, baignant la vallée dans une lumière orangée, ce qui rendait le tout magnifique. Luna et Rolf s'embrassèrent, émus, et Harry avait lui-même les larmes aux yeux. C'était la représentation de la magie. La vie, la mort, le cœur. Pris d'un élan d'espoir, il s'écria : « FUMSECK ? »

Sa voix résonna dans toute la vallée et, au loin, il vit un oiseau se diriger droit vers eux. C'était lui. Il était venu se réfugier ici. Il approcha en chantant, laissant s'insinuer en eux la mélodie de son bonheur. « Fumseck », s'étrangla Harry, touché au plus profond de son être. C'était comme revoir un ami cher. C'était comme revoir Dumbledore. L'oiseau se posa sur le bras qu'il tendait, et Harry toucha du bout des doigts ses plumes. « Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien. » L'oiseau siffla son accord. « On ne va pas vous déranger longtemps », lui assura-t-il. « Tu demanderais pour moi à tes amis si je peux prendre quelques plumes ? J'en ferai très bon usage, promis », il lui sourit, taquin. L'oiseau s'envola, semblant chercher les Phénix qui seraient d'accord.

Rolf avait pris des photos de Fumseck sur le bras de Harry, de la montagne, de la vallée. Il tenait maintenant Luna par la taille et ils observaient simplement ce que le monde leur offrait aujourd'hui. Harry avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait avec ses yeux, désirant ne rien perdre de ce spectacle.

Fumseck revint avec trois Phénix de grande envergure, au sommet de leur puissance et de leur cycle. Harry les salua respectueusement et préleva une plume sur chaque Phénix, qui chantèrent en cœur, le remerciant de l'intérêt non feint qu'il leur portait. « Merci Fumseck », dit-il avec émotion quand seul son ami resta. « Je ne t'oublierai pas. »

Fumseck pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda avec affection. Il lui donna un gentil coup de bec contre la joue et s'envola vers le soleil couchant.

« On transplane jusqu'à la maison de tes amis, Rolf ? »

Il hocha la tête, et ils disparurent dans un _pop_, laissant derrière eux un havre de paix qui s'effaça de nouveau aux yeux du monde entier, attendant la visite de sorciers aussi purs que ceux qu'il avait rencontré aujourd'hui.

x

**Notes de fin de chapitre : **Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux qui suivent mon histoire et ceux qui l'ont commentée. Ca me touche vraiment et m'a donné envie de vous offrir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai finalement très vite évincé Gary. En fait, je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aimais pas du tout... Il est vrai que j'aurais pu le créer autrement, mais, finalement, ça me va comme ça. Il réapparaîtra certainement plus tard.

Prochain chapitre : la Roumanie ! A votre avis, qui Harry va-t-il rencontrer là-bas ? Et que va-t-il y chercher ? Facile ! On verra aussi la première baguette de Harry, et on en saura un peu plus sur le passé de Rolf. A la prochaine, en espérant que vous serez toujours là !

Mouchou


	3. Chapitre 2 - La Roumanie

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser les créations de J.K Rowling pour assouvir mes fantasmes d'écrivain. Et je ne gagne rien en le faisant.

**Notes :** Cette histoire sera un HP/DM, bien qu'il y aura quelques HP/OC avant (_quelques parce que Harry compte bien s'amuser lors de son voyage initiatique_), car Harry ne rencontrera pas Drago tout de suite ! **Important** : j'ai changé le rating de T à M.

**Se trouver, te trouver**

Harry écoutait la musique à fond dans ses oreilles tandis que les paysages défilaient à la vitesse du train. Ils avaient pu prendre le réseau des Cheminettes pour se rendre dans la capitale, mais comme ils ne savaient pas où transplaner, ils avaient dû prendre le train pour aller dans la ville la plus proche de la réserve des dragons. Luna dormait sur l'épaule de Rolf qui lisait un livre, et Harry lui avait emprunté son baladeur et ses écouteurs. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ça. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la musique à ce point. En fait, il n'avait jamais véritablement écouté de la musique. Elle était rare à Poudlard. C'était nouveau pour lui, et très agréable. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la mélodie qui tambourinait jusque dans son cœur... _  
_

Il n'imaginait pas le sourire de Rolf qui le regardait avec affection. Rolf aimait bien Harry. D'abord parce que Luna l'adorait, mais ensuite parce qu'il avait vu qui il était vraiment. Harry avait du cœur et Rolf espérait qu'il retrouve un jour son blond, qu'il s'amuse, surtout, et qu'il découvre la vie. Lui faire écouter de la musique avait été une bonne idée. Harry avait un air épanoui qui mettait du baume au cœur. Rolf comprenait que Luna se soit attachée à lui, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Harry ouvrit les yeux et Rolf lui sourit, doucement. Harry le lui rendit.

« C'est celle que je préfère », dit-il à Rolf. « Tu sais si nous arrivons bientôt ? »

« Encore une heure selon les billets... Tu as le temps d'en écouter d'autres. »

x

Plus ils approchaient de la réserve, plus ils entendaient le cri des dragons et ceux de leurs dresseurs. La réserve était à des kilomètres de la première ville sorcière, et encore plus éloignée des villes moldues. Les dresseurs ne craignaient pas d'être découverts mais ils avaient tout de même une équipe de sorciers qui surveillaient les alentours. Harry, Luna et Rolf durent confirmer leur identité avant d'être admis à l'intérieur de la réserve. Contrairement à ce que Harry croyait, les créatures n'étaient pas enchaînées : elles restaient parce qu'elles le souhaitaient. Ce n'était pas sa première rencontre avec des dragons, mais c'était impressionnant d'en voir autant au même endroit. S'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient tout détruire, mais ils n'en faisaient rien. Il sourit quand Luna les laissa tomber pour aller dessiner des bébés dragons, et Harry se retint d'aller les voir de plus près : il devait rejoindre celui qui lui fournirait les ventricules. Après ça, il pourrait visiter autant qu'il le voudrait. Quand il aperçut la tente qu'on lui avait indiqué et qu'il reconnut une chevelure rousse familière, il fut surpris, et ravi.

« Charlie ! » s'écria-t-il. Il ne saura certainement jamais ce qu'il lui prit, mais il se mit à courir en direction du Weasley qui se retourna et l'accueillit dans ses bras, un sourire fraternel sur les lèvres.

« Je t'attendais, Harry », il lui dit. Sa voix réveilla quelque chose en Harry dont les yeux s'embuèrent. « Je suis tellement désolé, Charlie... Je... Je ne t'ai pas vraiment parlé depuis... Je suis resté avec Ron... »

Charlie l'attrapa par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux. « Et tu as bien fait. Ne sois pas désolé Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Il lui fit un petit sourire, l'encourageant à faire de même. Les lèvres de Harry tremblotèrent et il lui offrit un faible sourire. « Allez, Potter. T'es là pour vivre de bons moments, ne pense pas à ce genre de choses. Fred me manquera toujours atrocement mais il est parti, et il n'aimerait certainement pas que nous soyons tristes à son sujet trop longtemps. »

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été assez triste », avoua Harry, les yeux rivés au sol. Charlie lui releva le menton du bout des doigts. « Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour ça. Tu fais ton deuil à ta façon. T'es triste aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. D'accord Harry ? » Il s'assura, fermement, que Harry avait compris. Le brun hocha la tête.

« Bien », Charlie sourit, concluant. « Salut Rolf. » Il serra la main de Rolf. « Je ne savais pas que tu accompagnais Harry. Mon collègue m'a juste dit que Harry Potter venait chercher du ventricule, et quand Ron m'a confirmé que tu voulais succéder à Ollivander... Je suis venu ici pour t'accueillir. »

Harry lui sourit, ravi de cette initiative. « Ma copine voulait venir avec lui, alors moi aussi », lui révéla Rolf. « Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Charlie ! »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » s'étonna Harry.

« On peut dire ça », sourit Charlie. « J'étais en quatrième année à Poudlard quand il a commencé, je crois. » Rolf acquiesça. « Mais nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de ma dernière année à l'école. Il a su que je voulais partir étudier les dragons, et il a cru » Rolf rit lorsque Charlie utilisa le verbe 'croire' « qu'il pourrait me donner quelques conseils... »

« J'étais un peu prétentieux à l'époque. » Harry lui jeta un regard. « Bon, d'accord, je le suis toujours un peu lorsqu'il s'agit d'étaler mes connaissances. »

Charlie, avant de lui donner les ressources tant attendues, décida de leur faire visiter la réserve. Luna les rejoint et ce fut dans la bonne humeur qu'ils écoutèrent toutes les anecdotes que Charlie avait à raconter. Il leur présenta ses dragons, trois au total, et Harry fut impressionné. Ils étaient magnifiques. Charlie, histoire de les impressionner un peu plus, les nourrit devant eux. Le préféré de Harry était un Noir des Hébrides, recueilli ici en Roumanie alors qu'il avait été trouvé gravement blessé sur une plaine au nord de l'Ecosse. C'était Charlie qui avait été chargé de s'en occuper, et Harry pouvait dire qu'il avait fait du bon travail. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, avide d'en savoir plus sur la créature qui avait su toucher son cœur.

« Arrow, à cause de sa queue... Ce n'est pas très original, mais nous sommes obligés de leur donner des noms faciles à retenir, sinon on ne s'en sort pas. » Harry regarda la queue du dragon et, en effet, celle-ci se terminait par une flèche. Son corps était d'écailles noires, et, tout le long de son échine, on pouvait apercevoir des pointes courtes, mais qui semblaient très coupantes aux yeux de Harry. Charlie regarda Harry observer le dragon et lui dit fièrement : « Il est très dangereux, très agressif. Il n'aime pas quand on le dérange. On va donc le laisser tranquille », ajouta-t-il, lui jetant un dernier morceau de viande.

« Il te ressemble Harry », remarqua Luna. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. « Il est fait d'ébène, comme toi. Il est fier et puissant. »

« Tu me penses fier et puissant ? »

Luna lui sourit simplement, et Charlie les conduisit vers la tente où ils entreposaient les commandes.

« Ollivander m'a dit de te fournir deux ventricules, pour ne pas gâcher plus de ressources si tu n'y arrives pas », l'informa Charlie. « J'ai donc mis de côté ceux qui appartenaient aux dragons que je connaissais, comme ça je peux t'expliquer un peu leur histoire, si ça t'intéresse. »

Harry acquiesça avec vigueur. Charlie lui fournit le ventricule d'un Cornelongue roumain, qu'ils avaient nommé Diablo et qui était tout simplement mort de vieillesse. C'était un dragon hargneux et difficile à maîtriser. Harry accepta la ressource avec révérence. Le deuxième ventricule avait appartenu à Rainbow, un Opaloeil des antipodes qui était lui aussi mort de vieillesse.

« C'est triste de savoir qu'ils sont morts », souffla Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme les Phénix, ou les licornes... »

« Ils continuent de vivre ainsi, non ? » philosopha Luna. « Leur cœur permet de faire battre la baguette d'un sorcier, qui l'utilisera avec amour toute sa vie. Les dragons continuent d'exister au travers des sorciers, finalement, au travers de la magie. »

« Comment faîtes-vous pour fournir autant de ventricules ? » se questionna Harry en voyant tous les bocaux. « Les dragons vivent très longtemps, il ne doit certainement pas y avoir tant de morts que ça ! »

« Nous sommes peut-être la plus grande réserve mais nous ne constituons pas l'unique. Il existe beaucoup d'endroits où il est possible de prélever le cœur d'un dragon à sa mort. Mais il est vrai que c'est une ressource très rare. Ollivander doit payer très cher plusieurs réserves pour avoir réussi à fabriquer autant de baguettes avec un ventricule de dragon pour cœur. Il se peut aussi qu'il ait utilisé des moyens illégaux, mais ça m'étonnerait. Je ne l'espère vraiment pas, en tout cas. »

Par 'moyens illégaux', Harry était certain qu'il entendait la chasse aux dragons. Certains tuaient les dragons pour ne pas avoir à payer les ressources qu'on pouvait prélever sur eux. C'était ignoble, mais il existait des sorciers qui ne souhaitaient pas payer leurs ingrédients, et d'autres qui ne faisaient ça que par appât du gain.

« Concernant notre réserve », ajouta Charlie alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la tente, « les premiers dragons à venir ici étaient déjà très vieux. Ces dernières années, nous avons subi beaucoup de pertes car les premiers habitants se sont éteints. C'était très dur de les voir partir alors que ce sont eux qui ont insufflé de la vie à la réserve. Bien sûr, nous avons accueilli pas mal de dragons venant d'autres pays ou d'autres réserves au fil des années, mais beaucoup sont des descendants des premiers arrivants. Sans eux, nous n'en serions certainement pas là. »

Il sourit avec fierté et nostalgie, et Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un garçon lui courut dans les bras, paniqué et riant en même temps. Il cria quelque chose en roumain avec excitation, mais Harry ne saisit pas un mot de ce qu'il lui dit. « Il te demande de le protéger », rit Charlie. « C'est Nicu, le petit frère de Nicolaï, l'un des dresseurs les plus doués. Du coup, personne ne lui dit rien quand il emmène son petit frère pour l'impressionner, mais il fait toujours des bêtises. »

Il s'adressa alors en roumain au garçon qui rit très fort, apparemment très fier de lui. Le garçon entreprit alors, apparemment, de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. « Il a mis de la bouse de dragon dans le lit de son frère... » Il secoua la tête, exaspéré et amusé à la fois, et Harry ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. On entendit alors son prénom résonner dans toute la réserve et il se blottit dans les bras de Harry. Un homme très grand, très musclé et très bronzé approchait vivement d'eux, l'air énervé. Harry devina que c'était le grand frère. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns et, amusant, ils étaient habillés de la même façon.

Sans prendre la peine de parler, il attrapa son petit frère par le col et lui tira l'oreille. Il l'engueula en roumain et lui donna un coup de pied aux fesses, et le garçon partit en courant sans se faire prier. « Je l'ai envoyé nettoyer tout ça, sinon je raconte tout au chef » leur dit-il, en anglais, s'apercevant que Charlie était avec des amis et déduisant certainement qu'ils devaient venir de Grande-Bretagne. « Le chef n'aime pas trop que je ramène mon idiot de frère, alors s'il sait qu'il fait des bêtises, il ne l'autorisera plus », expliqua-t-il pour Luna, Harry et Rolf. « Du coup, la menace fonctionne parfaitement. Enfin ! » se reprit-il en lançant un sourire charmeur à Harry. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés. »

Charlie s'en chargea. « Je te présente Harry », le roumain lui fit un clin d'oeil et Harry se sentit rougir, « Luna et Rolf. Harry va succéder à Ollivander, alors il est venu chercher deux ventricules pour s'entraîner. »

« Oh ? » s'intéressa Nicolaï. « Mon frère va avoir onze ans bientôt. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui fabriquer sa baguette. »

« Je suis désolé mais la baguette choisit son sorcier. Il pourra essayer mes créations mais je ne peux pas promette qu'une baguette le choisisse. »

Le roumain haussa les épaules. « On peut toujours essayer. Vous restez ici quelques jours ? » Harry jeta un œil à Charlie qui lui sourit, l'incitant à dire oui. Harry hocha la tête. « En effet. Le temps de visiter un peu et on reprendra la route. »

« Alors nous nous verrons demain. J'ai trop de boulot pour rester avec vous aujourd'hui, mais je compte bien passer un peu de temps avec toi, Harry. » Il lui sourit franchement, et Harry détourna le regard, le faisant rire. « A demain ! »

Il partit, presque en courant, et Harry lança un regard gêné à Charlie. Celui-ci ricana. « Il ne te lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé une nouvelle cible. Sinon, dis-lui clairement que tu es hétéro, il te laissera tranquille. »

« Le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas hétéro », révéla Harry et Charlie haussa les sourcils. « En fait, ça ne me dérange pas trop s'il m'embête ces quelques jours. C'est juste que... »

« Il n'a pas l'habitude », le taquina Luna. « Je le préfère à Gary. Je t'avais dit que tu trouverais de quoi t'amuser en Roumanie. »

Harry l'ignora. « C'est le genre tombeur ? » Charlie acquiesça. « Tout à fait. Tu peux être sûr qu'il ne veut rien de sérieux. Il te veut dans son lit. »

Il rit lorsque Harry rougit. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusque là, mais si tu veux sortir le soir, c'est un bon plan. Franchement, fonce. »

Luna et Rolf levèrent les pouces, et Harry soupira. Mais, au fond, il était bien décidé à suivre le conseil de Charlie. Le beau roumain musclé n'avait rien à voir avec Gary : pas d'amertume, pas d'histoire d'entreprise à reprendre, pas d'insécurité... C'était juste un garçon qui voulait s'amuser et qui avait décidé que Harry lui plaisait.

Ca lui convenait très bien.

x

Le soir venu, ils discutèrent tous les quatre autour d'un bon repas. Charlie et Rolf se remémoraient leur temps à Poudlard et la remise des diplômes. « C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas vivre ça, Harry », lui dit Charlie. « C'est vraiment un moment émouvant. Ca conclut sept années merveilleuses. Tu aurais peut-être dû continuer tes études. Toi aussi Luna. »

« Je verrai celle de Ron et Hermione, ça me va. J'ai fait mon choix et je pense que c'était le bon. Tiens, Rolf, qu'est-ce que tu as fait lorsque tu as fini tes études ? Luna ne me l'a jamais dit », il changea de sujet, ne préférant pas risquer d'avoir des regrets.

« Je suis allée en Australie. J'ai gagné un concours qui m'a permis de décrocher un job dans un parc animalier. Je pense qu'ils m'ont surtout choisi lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte que j'étais sorcier, car ils avaient des animaux magiques aussi. Peu de sorciers postulent pour ce genre de choses. Ils ont sauté sur l'occasion. J'aurais dû y rester un an mais comme je faisais du bon boulot, ils m'ont gardé une année supplémentaire. Si j'ai accepté de voyager cette année, c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Ils m'ont avoué qu'ils auraient préféré me garder mais ils doivent laisser leur chance à tout le monde. C'est normal, c'est un métier de rêve. C'était vraiment passionnant. Je vais sûrement écrire un article sur les animaux magiques que j'ai rencontrés là-bas, et c'est certain que j'y emmènerai Luna », il posa sa main sur la sienne et Luna lui sourit. « C'étaient deux années géniales, mais les plus belles restent à venir. » Cette fois, Luna déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Harry et Charlie se sourirent.

A travers l'ouverture de la tente, Harry voyait que la nuit était tombée. Il entendait encore le grondement des dragons et le ciel semblait s'illuminer quand une créature crachait du feu. « Je peux sortir un peu ? » demanda-t-il à Charlie. « Bien sûr. »

Harry enfila une veste et sortit. Prendre l'air lui fit du bien après le vin qu'il avait bu lors du dîner. Il déambula dans la réserve une dizaine de minutes, ne perdant pas une miette de tout ce qu'il voyait. Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Nicolaï était en train de ranger son matériel. Il fit un signe à Harry lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« Ce sont tes dragons ? » murmura Harry en regardant deux dragons qui dormaient paisiblement. « Ouais », Nicolaï répondit avec fierté. « J'en ai d'autres, mais ils sont partis tout à l'heure. Sont sûrement allés copuler autre part. » Harry lâcha un petit rire. « Et moi j'ai fini de bosser ! » Le roumain souffla un bon coup. « J'ai les muscles qui tirent. Ca te dit de me masser ? Je me douche et on sort en boîte après ? »

« Heu... »

Le cœur battant la chamade, le cerveau de Harry s'était totalement éteint. Erreur système. Harry réfléchissait à tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer : du sexe, aller danser, trop boire, rien, un baiser, du sexe, peut-être rien, ses mains contre ce corps musclé, du sexe... Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt, finalement, malgré ses précédentes résolutions. Mais il devait tenter. Il le voulait.

« On peut laisser tomber le massage si tu veux », finit par dire Nicolaï, l'air narquois.

Ca permit à Harry de se ressaisir. Il reconnaissait les challenges et c'en était un. « Non, c'est bon. Je te suis. »

La tente de Nicolaï était chaleureuse, et elle le devint un peu plus lorsque le roumain lui donna une bière et qu'il en but une grande gorgée. Ca fit rire l'homme, bizarrement, qui s'affala sur une chaise. Il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta par terre. « Franchement, c'est juste les bras. Mais ça devrait te plaire. » Ceci dit, il tendit les bras et montra ses muscles à Harry qui secoua la tête, amusé. « A côté, mes bras ressemblent à des baguettes... »

« Ca a son charme aussi », le rassura l'autre. « J'ai la flemme de me relever, mais j'ai de l'huile quelque part dans la salle de bain, si tu préfères. Quand ça glisse, c'est mieux. » Un sourire pervers sur le visage, il leva deux fois les sourcils, l'air de dire 'héhé, t'as compris le truc ?'.

Harry fuit dans la salle de bain et, malgré le bordel environnant, trouva l'huile bien trop rapidement à son goût. Il était stressé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il n'était jamais sorti avec un homme. Il y avait eu le baiser de Gary, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose à côté de ce que promettait cette soirée. Nicolaï était plutôt direct et ne s'encombrait avec des futilités. Harry aimait cet état d'esprit et adorerait opérer de la même façon, mais il reconnaissait qu'il était encore bien trop timide pour ça. Peut-être que cette soirée lui permettrait d'aborder ce genre de choses avec plus de légèreté. Mais, pour cela, il fallait qu'il se lance. Il se regarda dans le miroir, souffla un bon coup, et rejoint Nicolaï dans le salon de la tente.

« C'est le bordel chez toi. »

« Je n'habite pas ici, je reste quand il est trop tard pour rentrer. Mais je partage cette tente avec trois autres dresseurs. » Harry fit la moue. « T'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas là ce soir. Tu peux me masser sans avoir peur qu'on nous surprenne. »

Toujours cet air narquois qui appelait Harry à se rebeller – et qui lui rappelait un peu trop les expressions favorites d'un certain blond... « C'est ton jour de chance, il paraît que je masse très bien. » A vrai dire, ce n'était absolument pas vrai : il n'avait jamais massé personne. Néanmoins, cela sembla plaire à Nicolaï « Oh oh ! »

Les mains un peu tremblantes, Harry ouvrit le pot d'huile et en versa un peu au creux de ses mains. « Bras tendus ! » L'homme s'exécuta. « Il y aura bientôt autre chose qui sera tendu ! » Harry lui jeta un regard noir, et l'homme sourit. « T''es timide, Harry », il remarqua tandis que Harry commençait à lui masser les muscles. « Tu auras peut-être l'honneur de me dévergonder », confessa Harry. Nicolaï le regarda, intéressé, et ferma finalement les yeux, se réjouissant apparemment du traitement de Harry.

Un peu plus à l'aise, le Gryffondor faisait glisser ses mains sur les muscles parfaitement sculptés du roumain, appréciant ce qu'il touchait. Il massa consciencieusement les deux bras, et Nicolaï soupira de bonheur. Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui se moqua de lui. Il alla se laver les mains et termina sa bière. « Je vais me doucher et on va en boîte ? Histoire que tu profites un peu de la Roumanie. »

« Je ne sais pas tellement danser... » révéla Harry, pas trop enchanté à l'idée de sortir.

« Alors on peut danser ici », suggéra l'autre. Sourire narquois, toujours. Il avait apparemment déjà compris le mode de fonctionnement de Harry.

x

Harry avait eu le temps de boire deux autres bières le temps que Nicolaï prenne sa douche. L'alcool, auquel il n'était pas habitué, lui rendait les idées un peu floues et il était de moins en moins stressé à l'idée de danser avec Nicolaï. En fait, ça lui paraissait de plus en plus séduisant et il attendait impatiemment que l'homme vienne le rejoindre. Finalement, celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés et en jean. Seulement en jean. Il alluma son lecteur cd sans un mot, et une musique vive et rapide retentit dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de Harry et commença à bouger. Harry s'avança un peu, et Nicolaï l'attira, posant une main sur sa hanche. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains mais il commença à bouger son corps au rythme de la musique. Il essaya de ne penser à rien d'autre mais c'était difficile. Il se demandait s'il était ridicule, si Nicolaï n'était pas en train de se moquer intérieurement de lui et de sa maladresse, si...

« Arrête de penser », grogna Nicolaï en se collant à lui. Il bougea ses hanches contre les siennes, l'entraînant à son rythme. Harry plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus et copia ses mouvements sur ceux de Nicolaï. La chaleur commençait à monter alors que l'une des mains de Nicolaï se baladait sur ses fesses et que l'autre tenait fermement sa nuque. Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme, savourant le contact de sa peau, et savourant d'autant plus les frôlements contre son pantalon... Alors, une autre musique résonna dans la tente. Un air plus lent, plus lascif... Nicolaï avait apparemment l'habitude de séduire des jeunes hommes dans sa tente... Harry n'y pensa plus lorsque le roumain se colla totalement à lui et commença à bouger sensuellement contre lui. Il murmurait à l'oreille de Harry les paroles de la chanson. Un décompte sexy. Six, les lèvres... Il frôla les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes... Cinq, les doigts... Ses doigts touchèrent les lèvres de Harry. Quatre, jouer... Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Harry, ses lèvres juste contre sa peau. Harry frissonna et se laissa emporter par la sensation enivrante que ça produisait en lui. Il se décontracta et bougea, posant lui aussi sa tête contre le cou de Nicolaï. L'homme souffla dans son oreille, « _Let's go straight to number one..._ » Et ils s'embrassèrent. Harry était très excité.

Ils dansèrent jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, s'embrassèrent encore, et puis ce fut le silence. « Il n'y avait que deux chansons », murmura Nicolaï d'une voix rauque. « Tu peux revenir demain soir si tu veux. Tu étais encore trop timide tout à l'heure pour qu'on fasse autre chose ce soir. Mais j'avais raison... J'ai bien quelque chose d'autre qui est tendu là. »

Harry lui sourit faiblement. « Moi aussi... »

« Va t'occuper de ça. Et pense à moi surtout. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il partit, non sans jeter un regard derrière lui. La tête pleine d'images, il se rendit discrètement dans sa tente. Il dormit très bien, et n'attendait qu'une chose : revoir Nicolaï.

x

Il raconta tout à Luna qui fut la première réveillée, bouquinant sur le canapé. Elle allait crier de joie avant que Harry ne plaque sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit quand il la retira. « Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Harry ! Ca va te faire du bien ! Tu t'es amusé au moins ? »

« C'était parfait », lui assura-t-il. « J'ai juste envie d'accélérer le temps et d'être ce soir. Je me demande ce qu'il m'a réservé. » Il rêvassa. Il imaginait des baisers, encore, un torse nu contre le sien. Il reprit contact avec la réalité quand Charlie vint les saluer. « Luna, je vais aller travailler, si tu veux me dessiner comme tu me l'as demandé hier. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Tu veux venir Harry ? »

« Non », dit-il. « Je vais travailler sur ma première baguette. »

Il travailla pendant des heures sur le bois de frêne, formant une baguette de trente centimètres. Il la trouvait magnifique. Grâce au sortilège de métamorphose partielle, il avait créé une baguette avec un manche très épais, mais très esthétique. Il avait passé du temps dessus, et avait perdu cinq centimètres de bois, mais le résultat lui plut. A l'intérieur, il n'avait pas oublié d'insérer le ventricule ayant appartenu au Cornelongue roumain. C'était la baguette qu'il voulait faire essayer à Nicu. Il aimait les dragons et, si jamais ça fonctionnait, il serait certainement très heureux. Assembler un ventricule de dragon à du bois de frêne était plutôt risqué car le bois de frêne donnait des baguettes très loyales, qui perdaient toute capacité magique si le propriétaire changeait, tandis que le ventricule acceptait des partenaires différents, donnant sa loyauté à quiconque la possédait. Néanmoins, Harry trouvait la combinaison intéressante : la baguette conviendrait certainement à un sorcier têtu mais sachant se résigner lorsqu'il le faut. A quelqu'un de loyal mais pas aveugle. Il ne connaissait pas le frère de Nicolaï, et si cette baguette ne lui convenait pas, elle conviendrait peut-être un jour à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Ollivander,_

_Ma première baguette fut fastidieuse à créer, surtout que j'ai souhaité combiner deux éléments que vous déconseillez d'associer. Pourtant, la baguette a pris vie. Je l'ai senti. C'était terrible. J'ai créé un artefact capable de recevoir la magie de quelqu'un, capable de lui être fidèle. J'ai jeté un sort avec et, bien que la baguette ne m'apprécie pas trop car elle ne m'a pas choisi, ça a fonctionné. C'est grâce au ventricule, je pense, le frêne n'aurait pas permis ça. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cette baguette, une fois qu'elle aura choisi celui qu'elle veut servir, restera à ses côtés, coûte que coûte, et n'aidera que ceux qu'elle juge bien pour elle._

_Je ressens tout ça. Je ne vois rien de pareil dans vos notes. Est-ce normal ?_

_C'est fou. J'adore ça. Je suis pressé de créer ma prochaine baguette._

_Harry_

x

**Notes de fin de chapitre** : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Un peu de romance, comme prévu, et des dragons ! La première baguette de Harry aussi :) Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour l'instant, il n'a pas trop le choix dans les compositions... Il réserve certainement la plume du Phénix pour autre chose... Suspense !

J'ai utilisé une chanson de _Touch and go_ pour la scène avec Nicolaï : je n'ai mis qu'une phrase directement copiée de la chanson, j'espère que ça ne posera pas problème, mais comme elle est très proche du titre, je pense que ça devrait être bon. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant ce petit moment sensuel, ça passe crème.

Merci à ceux qui commentent, vos reviews sont très appréciées.

Prochain chapitre : encore un peu de Roumanie, et peut-être un départ pour l'Italie. Harry découvre ce que Nicolaï lui réserve, il teste sa nouvelle baguette avec Nicu, et reçoit une lettre d'Ollivander qui va tout chambouler...

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 - L'Est

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser les créations de J.K Rowling pour assouvir mes fantasmes d'écrivain. Et je ne gagne rien en le faisant.

**Notes :** Cette histoire sera un HP/DM, bien qu'il y aura quelques HP/OC avant (_quelques parce que Harry compte bien s'amuser lors de son voyage initiatique_), car Harry ne rencontrera pas Drago tout de suite ! **  
**

**Se trouver, te trouver**

Ils étaient en Roumanie depuis quelques jours déjà, et Harry commençait à bronzer. Au départ, ses bras étaient devenus rouges à cause de ses journées passées au soleil à aider Charlie ou Nicolaï mais ça s'était vite transformé. Luna, qui se promenait avec son ombrelle, n'avait pris aucune couleur. Elle préférait garder son teint de porcelaine et semblait pressée que le soleil disparaisse : elle aimait l'automne, la pluie, et les feuilles qui craquaient sous les pieds.

C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Nicu et Harry se demandait si la baguette lui conviendrait. Il l'espérait. Il voulait faire plaisir au petit frère de Nicolaï. Ah, Nicolaï... Quand Harry pensait à lui, il se sentait bien. L'homme était un véritable ami, bien que Harry aurait aimé qu'il devienne plus, au moins le temps de son séjour en Roumanie. Néanmoins, le roumain avait préféré arrêter ce qu'il avait commencé le premier soir, mais Harry avait compris. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas comprendre alors que Nicolaï avait été si doux, si convaincant ?

C'était lors de la deuxième soirée qu'il passait à la réserve des dragons. Il avait rendez-vous avec Nicolaï, et il s'y était rendu le cœur léger. Il n'avait plus peur, il le sentait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant la porte en toile de la tente, il avait failli faire demi-tour. Il entra quand même, les mains tremblantes, et salua le roumain avec anxiété. L'homme lui avait souri, avait ouvert deux canettes de bière, et ils s'étaient assis. « Tu sais Harry, il est un peu tard pour une romance d'été », lui avait-il dit. « J'aurais aimé être celui qui te dévergonde. La soirée que nous avons passée hier était vraiment bien, tu t'es décontracté et c'était très agréable. Mais je sens que tu n'es pas prêt. Apprends à t'aimer, à t'ouvrir à la sexualité... »

« Pourquoi pas avec toi ? » lui avait demandé Harry, perturbé par ce rejet auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Nicolaï lui avait offert quelque chose la veille, et il le reprenait sans préavis.

« Tout d'abord, je me trouve un peu vieux pour toi. Ensuite, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient. Je te veux dans mon lit. Je voulais le faire ce soir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il te faut. Pourquoi ne pas découvrir ça avec quelqu'un pour qui c'est nouveau aussi ? Vous irez à votre rythme. »

Harry avait baissé les yeux, pas sûr de comprendre, pas sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il entendait. Oui, il savait qu'il aurait dû se mettre à nu avec Nicolaï, alors pourquoi repousser ce moment alors qu'il s'y était préparé toute la journée ? Il devrait bien se lancer un jour, alors pourquoi pas ce soir-là ? Alors, il s'était jeté sur Nicolaï et s'était assis sur ses genoux, l'embrassant passionnément. L'homme avait répondu à son baiser, et ce fut un moment fort. Mais ça s'était arrêté bien trop rapidement. Nicolaï l'avait regardé et avait souri, amusé. « Tu es un très bel homme Harry. Reconnais-le, séduis-toi, et ensuite tu pourras aborder tout ça avec sérénité et légèreté. »

« Je ne pense pas regretter ce moment... » avait soufflé Harry, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours.

« Moi si. Je sens que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, et n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. » Nicolaï avait soupiré. « Je veux bien te montrer quelque chose. » Il s'était levé, entraînant Harry à faire de même, et ils s'étaient retrouvés debout, face à face. « Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Ton nez est joli », avait-il continué en touchant son nez du bout des doigts. « Tes lèvres appellent aux baisers. Tes cheveux ne demandent qu'à être caressés », lui avait-il dit en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. « Ta nuque à être attrapée. Ton corps à être quémandé. » Il s'était collé contre lui et l'avait embrassé une dernière fois. « Tant que tu ne te rendras pas compte de tout ça, tu ne seras jamais à l'aise, Harry. Aie confiance en toi. »

Harry avait fini par comprendre, et par lui donner raison. Il n'était pas prêt, loin de là. Il avait besoin d'apprendre, et Nicolaï ne se sentait pas assez patient pour lui enseigner. Harry était donc sorti presque tous les soirs avec Luna et Rolf : ils avaient dansé, bu, ri. Harry commençait à prendre confiance alors qu'il voyait que personne ne se moquait de lui et qu'il sentait plutôt des regards appréciateurs sur lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait jeune et désirable. Il sentait qu'il pouvait s'amuser.

« Harry ? » Luna entra dans la chambre et sourit au reflet de Harry qui se coiffait devant le miroir. « On va devoir y aller. Tu as emballé la baguette ? »

« Oui », affirma Harry. « J'espère qu'elle lui conviendra. J'ai étudié Nicu ces derniers jours, j'ai posé beaucoup de questions à son frère, et il y a de fortes chances que ma création trouve son sorcier. Mais c'est très difficile de deviner ce genre de choses... »

« Pourtant, tu as ces intuitions... » murmura Luna alors qu'elle venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Ils se regardèrent dans le miroir. « Hm. C'est étrange. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse d'Ollivander. Je suis impatient. » Ils se sourirent amicalement. « Il y a toujours quelque chose de bizarre chez moi. »

« Ce n'est pas plus mal, non ? Ca va t'aider pour fabriquer tes baguettes. » Harry fit la moue. « Mais si ! » lui assura Luna. « Je pense que ce métier t'était dédié. Il te fallait juste un coup de pouce pour le découvrir. »

Harry lui jeta un regard à travers le miroir. « _Tu_ m'as donné ce coup de pouce. »

« Tu n'es peut-être pas le seul à avoir des intuitions... » Elle soupira et se tourna vers son ami, le regardant finalement directement dans les yeux. « Depuis que je suis toute petite, je ressens des choses. Je perçois des choses. Pas dans le sens où je suis une voyante, mais ce sont plutôt des intuitions. Lorsque j'ai vu Neville pour la première fois, par exemple, j'ai su qu'il était fait pour Ginny. » Harry haussa les sourcils. « J'aurais dû te le dire, c'est vrai », elle rit, amusée. « Mais tu ne m'aurais peut-être pas cru, nous ne nous connaissions même pas. Enfin... Je savais aussi que les sombrals nous seraient utiles, ou que... Que tu aurais des affinités dans la création de baguettes. Parfois mes intuitions sont sans importance, mais souvent elles se révèlent intéressantes. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai du mal à différencier mes intuitions.. _magiques_, on va dire, des miennes, celles que tout le monde peut avoir si on observe notre entourage avec efficacité. »

Harry la regarda simplement. « C'est fou. »

« Ne suis-je pas folle ? On m'appelait Loufoca. »

« Tu l'es peut-être, mais Dumbledore l'était aussi. »

« Toi aussi. C'est ton courage ta folie. »

« Tu penses que c'est courageux ou fou de me rendre ce soir dans la chambre de Nicolaï ? Ca fait plus d'une semaine déjà, et j'ai confiance en moi. Je sais que je suis canon. »

Luna explosa de rire. « Tu l'es ! »

« Alors ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, je pense. C'est juste ce qu'il faut faire. On part demain. »

Harry lui sourit, et se regarda une dernière fois devant le miroir. Son nouveau jean soulignait sa silhouette, et son débardeur ses muscles. Il n'était certainement pas aussi musclé que Nicolaï, mais le Quidditch lui avait bien profité.

Il ne voulait peut-être pas aller jusqu'au bout, mais au moins en découvrir plus.

x

« Pourquoi tu as emballé la baguette ? » lui demanda Nicolaï au creux de son oreille alors que tout le monde regardait le jeune Nicu ouvrir ses cadeaux, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Il fêtait d'abord son anniversaire avec les éleveurs de la réserve, qui l'adoraient tous. Le lendemain, il rentrerait à la capitale pour le fêter avec sa famille. Nicolaï et Nicu partaient donc bientôt, et Harry, Luna et Rolf avaient décidé de visiter les pays de l'est tant qu'ils n'auraient pas reçu la réponse d'Ollivander. Harry voulait tester de nouvelles combinaisons pour ses baguettes, notamment avec de nouveaux cœurs. Il était bien conscient que les trois cœurs qu'il devait utiliser étaient les plus efficaces, mais peut-être pourrait-il songer à d'autres ressources qui auraient le même effet... Il pensait notamment à des créatures puissantes et symboliques, comme les sombrals, les serpents et même les centaures (même s'il se doutait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas de succès auprès d'eux). Les pays de l'est étaient connus pour Durmstrang, bien sûr, et Gregorovitch, mais aussi pour leurs forêts qui étaient de vrais nids à créatures magiques.

Tout le monde était pressé d'y faire un tour.

« Je... » Harry se racla la gorge. « Je suis quasiment sûr que la baguette lui conviendra. »

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu m'as dit que la baguette choisissait son sorcier. » Il avait l'air suspicieux et Harry le comprenait : il ne voulait pas que son frère soit déçu le soir de ses onze ans.

« Une intuition », il sourit mystérieusement et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit que Luna l'avait entendu et qu'elle semblait glousser. « Nicu ira à Durmstrang ? » demanda-t-il subitement.

« Hm ? » répondit Nicolaï, l'air pas très intéressé. Il était plutôt absorbé par son petit frère. « Oui, tout comme j'y suis allé », dit-il quand même. « C'est une très bonne école. »

Harry préféra ne rien ajouter car Nicu était en train d'ouvrir son cadeau. Lorsqu'il vit la baguette, il ouvrit grand les yeux et l'attrapa avec révérence. Son frère lui dit de l'agiter, comme Harry lui avait suggéré de le faire, et Nicu s'empressa d'obéir. Harry croisa les doigts derrière son dos et... Une chaleur envahit la pièce et Harry sut que Nicu avait trouvé sa baguette – et le jeune homme le ressentit aussi. Il courut dans les bras de Harry et le remercia des dizaines de fois en roumain, faisant rire toute l'assemblée.

« Merci », murmura Nicolaï alors que Nicu commençait à bouder parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette avant d'aller à l'école – en octobre, contrairement à Poudlard où la rentrée se faisait en septembre. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour que ça fonctionne, mais merci. »

Harry sourit, satisfait. Désormais, il était plus que certain qu'il irait voir Nicolaï après le dîner.

x

« Oh, salut Harry », il le fit entrer. Il était torse nu, et était apparemment prêt à aller se coucher car toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. « Nicu dort déjà. Tu viens un peu tard. »

« Je venais pour toi, alors ça va », Harry sourit, l'air coquin. Nicolaï secoua la tête et il s'installa sur le canapé, invitant Harry à faire de même. Mais le jeune homme resta debout, et commença à se mouvoir devant Nicolaï. « J'ai suivi tes conseils », avoua-t-il alors qu'il déboutonnait la chemise qu'il avait enfilée pour l'occasion. Il n'avait pas honte : il savait qu'il plaisait à Nicolaï, et le roumain ne perdait aucune miette du spectacle.

« Mon frère est à côté », chuchota-t-il, sans grande conviction.

« J'aime le danger. » Il retira sa chemise, provocateur, et s'approcha de Nicolaï avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Les mains de l'homme se retrouvèrent directement contre sa taille et sa bouche contre la sienne. Harry bougeait contre Nicolaï, les électrisant tous les deux, et ses doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux bruns de l'autre. « Je suis ravi que tu aies suivi mes conseils, avoir confiance en toi te rend carrément excitant. »

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres et tenta un nouveau baiser, mais l'homme l'attrapa et le poussa à côté de lui. « Quoi encore ? » marmonna Harry tandis qu'il se retrouvait assis à côté de Nicolaï plutôt que sur lui – et pas très enthousiasmé par ce changement de position.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ça... Tu sais me séduire, mais je ne veux pas céder à la tentation. » Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry. « Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Ca ne me dérangerait pas de sortir avec toi. Sérieusement je veux dire. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal. Alors autant ne rien faire du tout, d'accord ? Sinon je vais avoir des remords et me poser beaucoup trop de questions pour ma santé mentale. »

Harry eut un sourire faible. « Ca pourrait fonctionner, non ? Nous nous entendons bien, nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer ? »

« Parce que tu appartiens à la Grande-Bretagne et moi à la Roumanie. Si tu veux reprendre le business d'Ollivander, tu es obligé de rester là-bas. Je ne me vois pas abandonner mes dragons. Je les aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un. »

Harry soupira avec fatalité et se releva. Il attrapa sa chemise et la remit sur le dos, sans la boutonner. « Très bien, je comprends. Même si je suis déçu, tu m'auras apporté beaucoup. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai osé apprendre à me connaître et à apprécier mon corps. »

Nicolaï se leva à son tour et vint serrer Harry dans ses bras. « Fais bonne route, Harry. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas doué pour garder contact avec mes amis. Mais si tu passes par la réserve, viens me voir. Je doute que tu reviennes de sitôt cependant, un certain blond t'occupera certainement. »

« Quoi ? » s'emporta Harry. « Qui t'a parlé de ça ? »

« Rolf est plutôt bavard quand on le lance. Allez, il ne faut pas avoir honte si tu craques pour ce Malefoy. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à le charmer avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs de séducteur. » Nicolaï se moquait clairement de lui, et Harry était énervé. Malefoy était-il la raison pour laquelle Nicolaï ne voulait pas tenter quelque chose avec lui ? Et pourquoi Rolf se sentait toujours obligé de s'immiscer dans ses affaires ? Luna aussi, d'ailleurs !

« Je ne craque pas sur Malefoy, je me demande juste comment il va. J'ai craqué sur lui, mais c'est passé. »

Nicolaï ne lui jeta qu'un sourire narquois, et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres. « File, et bon vent. Tu auras été une rencontre très chouette Harry. »

« Toi aussi », dit-il, un peu gêné par cet adieu étrange, un peu différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Nicolaï était apparemment quelqu'un qui ne s'attachait pas facilement aux autres, et dire au revoir ne semblait pas le déranger une seule seconde. Alors Harry partit, un peu nostalgique de fermer la porte sur son voyage en Roumanie, et se rendit dans la tente destinée aux touristes. Sur le chemin, il pesta mentalement contre son couple d'amis et quand il rentra dans la tente, il était bien remonté contre eux.

« Tu as oublié de boutonner ta chemise », lui signala Luna, avec une voix distante qui fit exploser Harry. « J'ai oublié ? Et vous, vous n'avez pas oublié de vous la fermer ? » Il se rendait compte que tout ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais il était trop irrité pour être logique. Rolf et Luna le regardèrent, surpris. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Rolf, pourquoi as-tu été raconter à Nicolaï à propos de Malefoy ? Et toi Luna, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis de foncer alors que tu savais très bien ce qui allait se passer ? »

« Harry ! Je ne suis _pas_ une voyante, et tu sais que Rolf parle trop. Nous ne voulions pas te blesser. » Rolf hocha la tête. « J'ai dû mal comprendre cette histoire avec Malefoy, je pensais franchement que tu songeais encore à lui... »

« Non », Harry lui dit sèchement.

« Ca s'est mal passé avec Nicolaï ? » s'inquiéta Luna.

« Pas tellement », Harry souffla et s'affala sur le fauteuil, sa colère retombant aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. « C'est juste que... Je m'attendais à plus. C'est rien. Il y en aura d'autres. Mais seulement si tu arrêtes de raconter aux garçons qui me plaisent que je craque pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Rolf lui fit un petit sourire coupable et Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne pense même pas que c'est à cause de ça, mais quand même ! C'est pas quelque chose qu'on raconte à tout le monde, surtout que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Ok ! » dit-il, mais le regard qu'il échangea avec Luna prouva à Harry que ses amis ne le croyaient pas.

« Tu as reçu une lettre Harry. » Le brun attrapa la lettre que lui tendait Luna, pressé de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. « C'est la réponse d'Ollivander », remarqua-t-il en regardant directement la signature. « Je vous la lis. 'Monsieur Potter'... Il pourrait m'appeler Harry quand même, je suis son apprenti. 'Ce que vous m'avez dit dans votre lettre m'a perturbé au plus au point. Très tôt, j'ai su que j'avais un lien avec les baguettes magiques et c'est ce qui m'a permis d'avancer si vite et d'améliorer notre réputation. Pourtant, malgré le fait que tout le monde me qualifiât de génie, je savais que je n'en étais pas un, que ce n'était pas inné. Il semblerait, monsieur Potter, que vous ayez un don. Un don qui vous permet de ressentir les baguettes, tout comme j'ai appris à le faire durant des années. J'ai travaillé sans relâche pour apprendre à comprendre la magie si particulière des baguettes, et je pense que, chez vous, cette compréhension est innée. Faîtes-en bon usage. Utilisez vos capacités pour créer de nouvelles combinaisons, pour utiliser de nouvelles ressources. Celles que j'utilise certifient la puissance de mes baguettes, mais je m'en sers simplement parce que leurs propriétés sont assurées par les professionnels. J'ai vu, au fil du temps, les effets qu'elles donnaient au bois, et je connais par cœur les particularités de chaque combinaison. Il me faudrait travailler encore une centaine d'années pour découvrir et comprendre de nouvelles combinaisons. Votre don est magnifique, et je vous jalouse, et vous respecte d'autant plus. Vous pourrez embellir notre blason, et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Harry souffla. « Wahou. Je... Je n'en reviens pas. Je me sens responsable maintenant. Responsable de la boutique. Tout cela me paraissait encore irréel, lointain, mais désormais... Je me sens spécial. Privilégié. C'est ce que je dois faire. Et c'est ce que je veux faire. » Il respira un grand coup. « Je t'en voulais tout à l'heure parce que tu t'insinuais dans mes affaires, Luna, mais je me sens coupable... » Luna eut un sourire compréhensif. « Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir embarqué là-dedans. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir un don. J'étais juste Harry. »

Luna lui offrit un sourire presque maternel, et Rolf avait l'air ému. « Même pendant la guerre ? »

« Surtout pendant la guerre », souligna Harry. « Je me sentais désarmé face à mon destin. Je ne me trouvais rien de spécial. J'aurais souhaité que rien de tout cela ne m'arrive. »

Un silence paisible, ému, les engloba pendant quelques minutes. « La lettre ne s'arrête pas là », se reprit Harry. « 'Après la Roumanie, je vous conseille d'aller en Italie. Mon plus gros fournisseur de bois se trouve là-bas. Enfin... Il est mort l'année dernière, et c'est l'un de vos camarades qui le remplace, pour me rendre service. Il me doit bien ça, de toute façon. Je pense que vous ne vous entendiez pas à Poudlard, mais l'Italie me semble être une étape obligatoire, alors vous devrez faire fi de votre ancienne rivalité. A bientôt, Garrick Ollivander.' »

Harry leva les yeux vers Luna, paniqué. « Tu penses qu'il parle de Malefoy ? »

« C'est possible », sourit Luna. « Ron disait dans sa lettre que Drago n'est pas revenu à Poudlard cette année. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en apercevant la tête de Harry. « N'aie pas l'air si effrayé, c'est une bonne chose que tu puisses le revoir. Tu sauras si tu ne craques vraiment plus sur lui. » Harry haussa les sourcils. « De toute façon, nous visitons d'abord les pays de l'Est. J'ai le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Ils allèrent se coucher, mais Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Il pensait au long voyage qui les attendait : ils allaient parcourir des kilomètres de plaines, de montagnes et de forêts, et le temps dans les pays du nord-est était moins clément que celui de Roumanie. Il était un peu stressé, mais aussi très excité. Il espérait que ce voyage dure longtemps... Tout pour ne pas aller en Italie. C'était plutôt paradoxal : il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Malefoy, mais il était anxieux à l'idée de le revoir.

x

Du nord de la Russie jusqu'au sud de la Bulgarie, ils parcoururent tout l'est de l'Europe, habillés chaudement et la magie aidant à les tenir réchauffés alors qu'ils avançaient avec peine dans la neige. Rolf était intéressé par la flore et les animaux, Luna par les paysages, et Harry lisait beaucoup et prenait énormément de notes sur les ressources magiques qu'il pourrait désormais utiliser lors de la création de baguettes magiques. Les connaissances de Rolf sur les créatures magiques l'aidaient beaucoup et il se constitua une belle liste. Il espérait pouvoir rencontrer un jour des phénix de glace, des sombrals dorés ou encore des grands loups des plaines. Ils cohabitèrent avec les locaux, le plus souvent des sorciers car ils essayaient de rester près des villes sorcières, et s'amusèrent à apprendre les coutumes et les légendes des peuples qu'ils croisaient. Ils fouillèrent les forêts et les montagnes, mais les créatures magiques n'avaient pas souhaité se montrer : peut-être étaient-elles déjà en hibernation, essayait de les rassurer Rolf, ou certaines avaient déjà dû commencer leur route vers des pays plus chauds. Pourtant, à l'ouest de la Sibérie et à leur grande surprise, ils tombèrent sur un clan de serpents des neiges, de grands serpents aux yeux de glace et à la queue bleue en spirale. Selon les légendes locales, auxquelles Rolf croyait dur comme fer, croiser un serpent des neiges garantissait trois ans de chance. Certains disaient même que leur venin avait les mêmes propriétés que le Felix Felicis. Rolf était béat, et Harry encore plus : il put prélever le venin de cinq serpents, ceux-ci étant pacifiques et acceptant avec joie lorsqu'ils découvrirent que Harry pouvait communiquer avec eux. Si Rogue avait été encore vivant, il aurait certainement changé de comportement face à Harry, le suppliant de lui donner les fioles de venin. Cette ressource était extrêmement prisée, car les serpents des neiges étaient des créatures très rares et très timides.

« La plupart des créatures magiques », leur racontait Rolf, « sont très sensibles aux intentions des sorciers qu'elles croisent. Elles ressentent si les intentions ne sont pas pures, peu importe ce que la pureté signifie pour elles. Je nous trouve extrêmement privilégiés d'avoir rencontré autant de phénix et d'être tombés sur des serpents des neiges. Ils nous ont laissés les approcher, car ils savent que nous ne sommes pas avides. Ils savent que tes intentions sont bonnes, Harry. Et ils savent aussi que ma Luna est la sorcière la plus empathique qui existe au monde. »

Le couple que formait Rolf et Luna évoluait très bien selon Harry, et il aimait les contempler s'aimer. Il se demanda un soir s'il aurait pu former quelque chose d'aussi fort avec Nicolaï, et il avait dû s'avouer que non.

Luna essayait de le réconcilier avec l'Italie alors que la fin de leur voyage dans l'Est approchait, mais il ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à s'y rendre. Revoir Malefoy impliquait tellement de choses, et il n'était pas encore prêt à les affronter. Il savait qu'ils devraient y aller, car c'était là-bas qu'il aurait tout le bois nécessaire pour fabriquer d'autres baguettes : il avait les plumes de phénix, le ventricule de dragon, et des fioles de venin. Il avait aussi travaillé la théorie, mais il savait que seule la pratique confirmerait et renforcerait son don.

Le 20 octobre, ils passaient leur dernière journée en Bulgarie, et rencontrèrent un visage familier sur le grande avenue sorcière de la capitale...

x

**Notes de fin de chapitre :** Un nouveau chapitre léger, avec l'annonce d'Ollivander et le départ du trio. Je n'ai pas voulu développer leur voyage dans l'est car il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'important. On voit que Harry a évolué, qu'il s'apprécie un peu plus. Il a beaucoup plus confiance en lui mais l'idée de revoir Malefoy le perturbe vraiment trop...

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? D'ailleurs, je vous remercie vivement pour vos reviews, toujours autant appréciées !

Dans le prochain chapitre, un peu de Bulgarie (qui vont-ils rencontrer là-bas?) mais aussi un départ en Grèce. Harry veut éviter l'Italie et Rolf aura reçu son journal... et une nouvelle croustillante (pour lui, en tout cas).


End file.
